The Troublesome Threesome
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Temari. Ino. Shiho. That was the order in which they kissed me. Twice. At first, it was merely consequential, and now they had planned it. I know it... ...In the battle of the blondes, who will win the brunette?...
1. Prologue: The Troublesome Threesome…

* * *

**_Prologue: The Troublesome Threesome…_**

* * *

_Temari. Ino. Shiho. That was the order in which they kissed me. Twice. At first, it was merely consequential, and now…they had planned it. I know it._

_I don't know how they all met, considering Temari only comes to Konoha on annual visits, Ino's been kept busy by Ibiki Morino in the I&T ANBU Unit, and Shiho was a decoder who worked in a special department, one that had limited contact with shinobis, especially kunoichi. Blond kunoichi. Troublesome blond kunoichi._

_It started before this, but the recent incident was when Chouji and I happened to be discussing these very same women. Chouji looked at me in disbelief and nearly choked on his barbeque chips._

_…I didn't blame him…_

_All I knew was that we were walking to Yakiniku Q, when one-by-one, Temari, Ino, and Shiho walked out and came steadily towards us. Chouji halted eating his potato chips and I felt the blood drain from my face. Before I could even consider walking the opposite way and running all the way to Hokage Mountain, Ino called out to me, stopping my thoughts._

_"Shikamaru!" She had a causal smile on her face and her eyes held a mischievous amusement._

_"Hey Lazy…" The kunoichi with sandy blond hair, more troublesome than my mother, smirked good-naturedly._

_Out of the whole trio, Shiho was the one who was the most reasonable and less troublesome. She pushed her glasses back to the crook of her nose and waved gently. "Good afternoon, Shikamaru."_

_Was I scared?_

_No…_

_I was petrified. Beyond belief. Because standing in front of me, were the three women who kissed me. It took everything in me not to collapse on my knees, beg for mercy shamelessly, and pray to Kami Lord, even if I wasn't sure I fully believed in him._

_"Shikamaru, what's wrong? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." Ino leaned in closer like she was inspecting me._

_"Yeah, quit gaping at us like a fool and say something." Temari crossed her arms below her chest and raised a finely shaped eyebrow in disapproval._

_"Yes, it is impolite to not say anything when someone has greeted you." Shiho stated as she adjusted her glasses again._

_Even Shiho, who, thankfully, was not like the mass majority of girls who were troublesome, chose to take Temari and Ino's side. Unfortunately, if they had talked about certain subjects involving us, then maybe they influenced her._

_I heard a sound beside me and turned to see Chouji hiding his mouth with one hand with his eyes closed. Even though he couldn't see it, I glared at him for laughing at this very unfunny situation and not taking my side for this as well._

_I turned back to the blond trio, whom were also known as the Bane of my Existence. Because if there really was a Kami Lord he detested me and sent demons in angelic forms, just to torture me. One even happened to be training to become a professional torturer._

_"Well? Aren't you going to say anything Shikamaru?" My torturous blond teammate said impatiently as I stared at her in shock._

_"H-Hi, Ino, Temari, Shiho."I stumbled out like the fool Temari claimed I was. And probably am._

_Ino stood pleased as she crossed her arms, "That's better."_

_"Yeah," Temari said, as she got closer, the look in her eyes bordering on the lust from that night returning, "But not good enough."_

_Before I could even think to ask on how to improve it, she grabbed me Chunnin vest firmly and kissed me. Hard. Right there in front of Chouji, in front of Ino and Shiho, in front of all of Konoha to see._

_Her lips moved over mine expertly and she tiled her head, delving into the kiss more as her lithe tongue slipped into my mouth. Before I could process what was happening and react back, the kiss was done. She still held her smug smirk as she walked past me. "Bye Lazy."_

_I focused in front of me just in time to see Ino roll her eyes._

_"I thought you did just fine." Ino said with half lidded eyes as she pressed her body to mine, leaving no room for escape._

_Slowly wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed me lightly at first and increased the passion of it as flicked her tongue on my lips. As it entered my mouth, I gave in to the intoxicating sensation and just as quick as it began, Ino pulled away slowly and I almost wanted to pull her back. She giggled, "See ya Shikamaru…"And walked past me in the same fashion Temari did._

_Shiho was the only one left standing in front of me as my eyes refocused again. She sighed, "Of course, Ino-san failed to say was that there is always room for improvement…"_

_Just like our first kiss, Shiho started gently and continued that way the whole time. She held both hands up to my face softly as she enclosed me in. She didn't attempt to use her tongue; she just simply kissed me._

_Then the enjoyable feeling of her lips moving softly on mine stopped before I even knew it and she was standing in front of me again like we were just talking. I'm not sure if I was imagining this or not, but her cheeks seemed flushed and she averted her eyes. "Have a good evening, Shikamaru-san." Then she left following Temari and Ino._

_I turned to my side again to see Chouji gaping at me, his potato chip bag on the ground, the last chip sliding out._

_What could I possibly say to justify this situation?_

_"Come on Chouji, didn't you say you were hungry?"_

* * *

Okay, before people ask if Shiho is an OC, Original Character, she's not. If you've been keeping up with the manga, you've realized this girl has a 'thing' for Shikamaru. If you haven't, Shiho has glasses, her bangs swept to her right side, kinda like Ino's, except they don't cover her face, and a down ponytail like Tsunade's, except she just has one, not two.

Second…this story does **NOT**, I repeat, does **_NOT_** have a set couple yet. Could be _ShikaIno_, maybe _ShikaTema_, or possibly _ShikaShiho_, **I DON'T KNOW**.

So I'll say this from now: If you have a couple you want to see at the end, you **MUST** review **AND** you **MUST** state it. Even though I like ShikaIno, _**I WILL BE COMPLETELY** **UNBIASED**_ when it comes to this.

And third, if you want to keep up with this story, **Story Alert** it, because I will be changing the Main Character slots for this story time and again, depending on which couple I display during a chapter. This story's **INTERACTIVE**, so show support.

You like ShikaIno? **VOTE!**

You like ShikaTema? **VOTE!!**

And this may be rare, but if you happen to like ShikaShiho, **VOTE!!**

_Three cheers for troublesome fears!_

DAC


	2. Chapter 1: Bothering with Blondes

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**Bothering with Blondes**_

* * *

Nara Shikamaru leads a life of many complications and few pleasures.

Since day one, there has always been a female there to make sure that his pleasures were cut down exponentially. Starting (and most likely ending) with Nara Yoshino, the most troublesome of all. She didn't just critique, she scrutinized every single Kamidamned detail. If that wasn't enough, she had a cycle she went through on a daily basis.

Due to its effects and his first experience of how bothersome the woman he called mother was, he always referred to this as the 'nag-rinse-repeat' cycle. The actual nagging was more physical than he would've ever liked and her disapproving shrieks did all but make his ears bleed.

She would then calm down and slow to an annoying rant, similar to that buzzing bee that refused to escape your earshot range or that itch you can't scratch. Either way, he still had to put up with it for possibly weeks on end, because Yoshino didn't forget, she stored useless incidents in her memory, just so she could refer to them every opportune moment.

The rinse aspect could be taken in two ways. She could have finally released all the frustration and calmed to the point where she only gave him intolerable stares he learned to cope with over several years of practice (ignoring them typically worked). However, she would wait until his father got home and unleash every insignificant thing that Shikamaru did to upset her. This went on for quite a while.

Then his father would say some snarky comment on how he messed up again while trying to play the 'wiser than thou' fatherly role. And when that didn't work, he drank. Yes, Yoshino Nara definitely was the most troublesome woman he knew.

Of course, she was not the only one. As his superior, Lady Tsunade somewhat had a right to be bothersome. As an escort to Temari, a Suna Ambassador, one who happened to be a higher rank, it also could've been expected. His teammate, however made a new definition for troublesome, she blew hot and cold, calm and naive one moment, boisterous and all-knowing the next. Another one of his personal slave drivers…

Shikamaru couldn't say that all girls are troublesome, but the act of simply being a girl was troublesome within itself. There were a few who were tolerable to be around. Shiho had been one of them and he had been seeing her more and more frequently.

If there were one thing he would avoid, at all costs, of happening, it would be for all of these girls to be in the same vicinity. Because when girls, troublesome blonds especially, got together, the situation always turns out to be far more complicated than intended. Even Shiho, who wasn't as troublesome as the several women who associated with him, may fall under their influence.

* * *

Leaning on the village entrance, Shikamaru shut his eyes wearily to block out the oncoming sunrise.

After pulling an all-nighter, simply because Tsunade requested that he finished the mission task reports, a task that could've been left for the next day, but wasn't due to her persistence for them immediately, it left him tired and slightly irked as he stalked home.

At three o'clock in the morning.

And now, two hours later, he was out again, waiting for her to show her smug mug. How he detested Old Man Time for only making a day consist of twenty-four hours.

He exhaled and let out a yawn lazily. His mother, ever the early bird, surprisingly was not up this morning. Although, his father was supposed to return from a mission yesterday…

…How the whipped have fallen…

If this was the case, then he was grateful for it. The last thing he needed was his mother's mock surprise at him being up so early. If she only knew what he would've done, had he been given the choice.

"So," He heard a feminine voice drawl out, "Sleeping on the job yet again, Shikamaru?"

He inwardly groaned and reluctantly opened his half lidded eyes. Five minutes of quiet contemplation had obviously been too much to ask for, since she arrived only three minutes after he had.

She laughed, seeing his displeased expression as he damned her to whatever Hell existed. Typically, he wouldn't have minded, even agreed with her. However, after less of an hour of sleep and that damn Sun shining gloriously in his fatigued eyes, he had found her normal antics and usual banter less than tolerable.

She raised her eyebrow, her bemused expression fading; "I'm guessing someone slept on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

He scoffed, "I wish I had slept n the wrong side of the bed, even the floor would've been good." He took his back of the entrance post as they began walking into the village.

"Tough night, eh?" She asked with understanding.

He chose not to answer that. He wasn't exactly in his right state of mind and getting punched this early wasn't exactly on his agenda.

She smirked, "I bet you were taking your sweet time to finish everything and that's why you were so late. "

The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but due to his drowsiness, he kept his impassive face.

"Had I been here to light a fire under your ass," Temari continued, "you may have actually finished earlier." She finished with a proclaimed self-satisfaction.

He smirked as well and decided to humor her, "You know something? You're probably right."

She turned to see his face, "What do you mean?" He tone of voice betrayed her skeptism.

"I mean, had you been here, I would've been finished earlier and able to get more sleep. You tend to have that effect on me." He shrugged the last sentence off.

Temari abruptly grabbed the collar of his Chunnin vest and looked him squarely in the eye, "Don't patronize me Nara."

He relaxed in her grip, not even putting the effort in countering her intimidating expression. "What do you mean? I would never patronize you." He said with innocence.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm warning you."

"And I swear it. Besides, it's too bothersome to begin a confrontation with you, especially this early in the morning."

She regarded him for a moment before loosing her grip and letting go, accepting his answer. "You better not be lying to me Shikamaru," she stated in a dangerous tone.

"Lying makes things complicated, and complicated things are bothersome." He stated in a mater-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Chunnin Exams were approaching, thus the reason for Temari being in Konoha early this year.

Shikamaru's mood had lightened since early this morning, whether it was due to his body rejecting his fatigue or Temari's company, he wasn't sure. Teuchi's steaming morning ramen may have helped also, since Temari had gotten tired of seeing Shikamaru's apathetic expression, or at least, more apathetic than usual. She opted that they should have breakfast before going to Hokage Tower, to which Shikamaru agreed, not really having a choice either way.

Finished with their meal, they walked to Hokage Tower in companionable silence, to which Shikamaru was grateful for. He still remembered how angry Temari was and rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

Entering through the double doors, they were met by several of the proctors of the Exams and the Hokage herself.

"Shikamaru, it's about time you got here." The Godaime gave her a narrowed stare.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade, I arrived later than intended." Temari bowed to village superior.

Tsunade's features softened, "It's all right Temari-san, did you arrive here well?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, although my escort seemed to be resting at his post again." She replied cunningly and in response, Shikamaru gave into his urge to roll his eyes to the conspicuous jab.

"Well, you arrived here at an acceptable time; we need to wait for the proctors of the first Exam."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Proctors? I thought Morino Ibiki ran it every year."

As if on cue, everyone turned their attention to the doorway, due to the loud conversation outside of it.

"I can handle it, sensei! Really!" A shrill female voice exclaimed.

"You're still too young to handle them by yourself. You'll still be able to do it, but I'll just be present." A deep male voice said more reserved, in an attempt to calm down their student.

The double doors opened and Ibiki entered in with Ino in tow.

Shikamaru smirked, "Heh, I should've known…"

"Well," The Hokage began, resting her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together, "It's about time you two showed up, what took you so long?"

"Let's just say there was a conflict of interest...Good morning Lady Tsunade." Ibiki stated as he bowed to his superior.

Ino followed suit, "I apologize for us being so late." She said more humble than she was usually.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Conflict of interest, eh?" Ino's face flushed at the realization that everyone in the room heard her confrontation with her sensei. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," Tsunade stated firmly and Ino nodded.

"Alright, on to business, I suppose Ino knows that she will be running the first Exam?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes milady, she's already agreed." Ibiki stated as he gave his student a pointed stare. Ino chose to wisely not counter back.

"Good, now there are changes I would like to make to the written portion, which Ino can assist me with later, correct?" Tsunade stated this to the room, but it was directed towards the kunoichi in question.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Ino nodded in affirmation. Tsunade gave her a swift nod back before continuing, "As you all know, this is the first Chunnin Exam held in this village under my authority. As such, there will be certain changes to the Exams, but nothing too overreaching."

"Lady Tsunade, if you don't mind my asking, what changes do you plan on making the Exams?" Temari asked the Leaf Leader.

Tsunade smiled, "Shizune will walk you through the plans and will allow you to ask questions, this year has had the most participation for the Chunnin Exams and I'd like this to go off without a hitch, especially after the last Chunnin Exam held here."

Shikamaru, Ino, and the proctors from the Leaf all gave their Hokage knowing looks. The invasion from four years ago during the Chunnin Exams had left the village broken, but being the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they repaired quickly and efficiently.

"Then if there are no more questions for the time being, you are all dismissed."

* * *

Several decoding manuals were currently engulfing Shiho, ones she had to dig up from her time as a mere trainee.

She huffed as she held the towering stack of books closer to her body. She was an overachiever after all, a dedicated one. And she was honored to do this, but she kept getting slightly frustrated at the act of keeping her bangs away from her peripheral vision. Most were plastered to her forehead, due to perspiration, but there were a tricky few that refused to stay in place.

Another flaxen hair blocked her lens as she blew at it and cocked her head to the side. Her hair typically didn't give her trouble, as she never concerned herself with it, but today the breeze many would have called lovely had picked up and with her sight already being conflicted by the several books she carried, it was hard not to be irked at this steadily tedious task.

Another exhalation of warm air escaped from her mouth as she walked on. She only hoped that she would not run into any children before getting to Hokage Tower, the thought of dropping this many books on the main road when she had been so close would have been discouraging…

* * *

"I see you and your sensei have had a pleasant morning." Temari started in a genial tone.

Ino scoffed, "How was I supposed to know you could hear from outside the Hokage's office? I thought it was soundproof."

"It _is_ soundproof, from the outside." Shikamaru stated and Ino frowned from her foolishness. "And even if it was soundproof, you shouldn't have started that argument outside the Hokage's door."

Ino crossed her arms, "I didn't start that argument outside the door. To tell you the truth, we were talking like that since we left the I&T Unit…"

"Then it's a shock we didn't hear you earlier." Shikamaru stated underhandedly, which earned him a smack across the arm from his Genin teammate. He rubbed his arm gingerly after a hushed exclamation of his pain passed his lips. "Oww…"

Temari chuckled, "And you claim it's us that are troublesome."

"Yes, you are, bothersome too." He muttered.

He received a smack from both sides on his arms, resulting in more pain shooting up his biceps.

Before Shikamaru realized there was someone in front of him, he was pushed onto the ground, the last thing he saw being dropping books and a flash of blonde hair.

* * *

A wry chuckle passed her lips. 'Well, isn't this funny? The one thing I thought about avoiding, was the one thing that ended up happening to me…'

She rose from the ground and began hastily dusting herself of immediately before she saw a…Chunnin vest? She looked further to see none other than Shikamaru laying on the ground, with two women standing at his side laughing.

'And why wouldn't they laugh? I suppose they've never been knocked down before…' Looking at their attire, she could even guess that the two women were kunoichi. 'He's a shinobi, _of course_ he would associate with female ninja.' She reasoned to herself, still not pleased with her hypotenuse.

The one on his right giggled, "Well Shikamaru, still find us bothersome?"

He grunted as he readjusted himself, "Of course I do, you could've told me…"

The other on his left smirked and put one hand on her hip as the one on her right crossed her arms. "We moved and maybe if you didn't insult us beforehand, we _may_ have been quicker to do so."

Both held out their hands to help him up and he steadied himself before bending down to grab one of the several books scattered on the road.

"Shikamaru-san, I am so sorry," Shiho apologized as more of her blonde bangs obstructed her vision, which she moved to the side of her face again. "I-" she began, more embarrassed than she had ever been, "I couldn't see you, through all the books…" She said sheepishly and bowed her head, hoping he didn't notice how her cheeks were aflame.

"It's okay, Shiho. I know it was an accident," He said with a kind smile as he handed her back the book in his hand. "You don't have to apologize."

"Oh, thank you…" Shiho said quietly as she readjusted her follicles, a shy tendency she had obtained. Shikamaru set to picking up some of her books still lying on the ground, "Oh Shikamaru-san! You don't have to do that!"

"Yeah, I do, I did bump into you, after all." He said, knowing she was holding many books in hand.

"And we'll help." The kunoichi who seemed to carry a steel bar on her back stated.

"Yeah, it was kinda our fault for not getting him out of the way sooner." The other with a high long blonde ponytail said and she began picking up manuals as well.

"Oh, thank you…" Shiho said as she bended over to pick books up as well.

"Shikamaru, you aren't going to introduce us?" Temari inquired as she held a small stack of manuals in her hand.

"Nope." He stated bluntly as he retrieved another book.

"Why not?" Ino raised an eyebrow as she added another book in addition to the ones she had in her hands.

"Because introductions make things complicated." He answered none too subtly and Ino smacked his arm again, "Oww, Ino…"

Ino sighed and gave her stack of books to Shiho, "Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino, of Yamanaka Flowers and…I didn't catch your name?"

Shiho accepted the books as she gave Ino a smile, "Oh, I'm Kiyaku Shiho, I work in the Code Breaker Unit." She attempted to fix her hair back to the side of her face as it had gotten out of place again.

Temari walked up to Shiho and gave her a stack of books as well, "I'm Sabaku Temari, it's nice to meet you Shiho." The older girl gave Shiho a friendly smile, but Shiho couldn't help, but find her a bit daunting.

'Maybe it's in my mind…' Shiho reasoned as she gave Temari a smile of her own, "Thank you for your assistance, I'm really sorry getting in your way."

"Oh, don't worry about it Shiho," Ino brushed off Shiho's remorseful apology, "It was all the lazy bum's fault anyways." She said as she gave him a pointed glare, which he tactfully ignored.

Shiho could tell that this girl must've known Shikamaru for a long time, but she still didn't like that she referred to him that way.

"Yeah, I've known Shikamaru for a while, if he wanted to, he could've moved, he probably even saw you coming and _still_ didn't move."

Shikamaru scoffed, "So I bumped into Shiho because I found it too troublesome to move?"

"Yes!" Temari and Ino exclaimed in unison.

"Heh, I can't argue with that logic then…" He smirked as he gave her the final stack of books.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san," Shiho said softly and smiled, her cheeks faintly pink.

"No problem Shiho." He said just as kindly back.

"Yeah, but Shiho, where are you going with all these books?" Temari asked and Shiho directed her attention to her.

"Oh, Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunade requested I bring them to her."

"We just came from there," Ino said, "If you want, we can-"

"No! No, that's okay, thank you though." She gripped the bottom of the stack and held it closer to her body.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the pile of books in her hand, a bit worried, "We can help you carry it there."

"N-No, it's okay, really." She bowed her head once again as she saw he got closer to somewhat hide her face.

"Okay, if you're sure…" He said, making sure that if she wanted it, she could accept his help.

"Yes, I'll be fine," She gave his as reaffirming a smile as she could for the moment, not wanting to betray her uneasiness around him. 'Why does he make me so nervous? Calm down,' She scolded herself mentally.

"Okay, then I guess we'll see you around." Shikamaru said as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you!" Ino smiled wide as she walked beside Shikamaru

"Same here." Temari waved gently and took her place on the other side of him as well.

"Bye, and thank you again for your help." Shiho said as she began making her way through the crowd, steadily towards Hokage Tower.

The smile that had graced her lips moments ago faded with a realization. Shikamaru wouldn't give her a look otherwise, especially if he was affiliated with girls like the ones he was with just now on a regular basis.

She sighed, the discoursing feeling she thought she would feel if her books were spilled slowly filling her. How could she even dream to compete with kunoichi, tall beautiful kunoichi as the ones that were accompanying him?

She rose up more, trying to dull the growing ache in her back from the number of books she was holding.

'Shikamaru must like blond kunoichi…' She contemplated logically as she huffed once again, 'I could never be like that…' She thought disheartened as she made her way to the Hokage Tower steps.

* * *

Shihon means capital and Kiyaku means code, so, I guess she would be a capital code? I don't know her real last name, as it's never been said in the manga, so I hope no one gets too mad…

In other news, _ONTO THE TALLIES_!

**ShikaIno**: 1 (technically)

**ShikaTema**: 5 (including one from the poll on my profile)

**ShikaShiho**: 6

**Undecided**: 2

I've added a poll to my profile, which you can vote who you would like to win, it's **BLIND** poll, so that no one's influenced by someone else's vote.

Also, I'd like to say thanks for the support for this; I got several reviews within hours of posting this! I hope I don't disappoint. Oh, about the 'first chapter', it was a prologue that is a flashback. So it was all in italics for that reason, sorry for the annoyance.

_Two is great, three is divine…_

DAC


	3. Chapter 2: An Exasperating Inquiry

* * *

_**Chapter 2: An Exasperating Inquiry**_

* * *

Temari had noticed something about that girl she and Ino just met. First, she seemed in a rush to get away from them. Even if she was in a rush to get her books to the Hokage, she seemed she didn't want their help at all, or rather-she smirked to her left-the lazy bum's help.

"So Shikamaru," Ino began to ask, "How'd you meet Shiho? I've never really seen her before, come to think of it." She cupped her thumb and index finger over her chin, contemplating it.

"She helped me out last year decoding a message, right before Pein invaded the village." He shrugged.

"Oh," Ino responded to his answer.

"Ino," Temari started, getting back in the conversation, "What was that little disagreement you and your sensei had this morning about?"

The Yamanaka sighed before answering. "Well, he said that he wanted to see how I would do as a proctor for the first exam. When I asked if he was kidding, he basically told me I got the job. Then, he says that he'll be there 'just in case', so I guess I got upset because he said he trusts me, but still finds the need to shadow me."

Shikamaru sighed, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

She frowned, "Why do you have to be so impassive?"

Temari regarded the younger girl, "What I think he means is, Ibiki-san obviously trusts you if he would allow you to proctor, especially at your age," She gave Shikamaru a pointed glare as he rolled his eyes before continuing, "He just wants to make sure you're safe."

Ino let out another sigh, "You're right, I did overreact, but I'm not a little Genin anymore, I can handle myself and he's seen that."

"Sure doesn't stop you from acting like one occasionally," Shikamaru muttered and Ino graced him with a glare of her own.

"Says the guy who still sleeps on the job." Temari smirked and Ino agreed with her.

Shikamaru yawned, "Give me a break, it was five in the morning, speaking of which, I _would_ like to get some sleep before tonight..."

Temari scoffed at his obvious implication, "Whatever Nara, go sleep the day away for all I care." She said annoyed as she walked away past him.

"Wha-Temari, where are you going?"

"Figure it out, genius!" She called out over her shoulder.

Shikamaru absentmindedly scratched the area near his ponytail as he looked to his left. Ino had her arms crossed in an opposing position as she regarded him under her narrowed gaze. "What?" He asked finally, not knowing where the change in her demeanor came from.

"If you, a supposed genius, can't figure it out, then you don't deserve to be told." She said as she began to walk away, "I'm going to go apologize to Ibiki-sensei."

"And where does that leave me?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to catch up on some sleep?" She said over her shoulder, heading towards the outskirts of the Village.

He considered her question as he observed her figure walking away for a moment before smirking. 'Well, there _is_ that…'

* * *

"Shiho, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit…disheveled."

The blonde standing opposite of her superior pushed her glasses back to the crook of her nose as she tried to straighten herself, "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I'm fine. Please continue."

The Godaime cleared her throat, "Very well. I would like to ask you for your assistance in the Chunnin Exams.

The diligent decoder wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "I don't understand, why would you need me for the Chunnin Exams?"

"I realized that the while the first Exam tests the mental ability of the Genin, it doesn't really test their capacity fully, since majority will figure out that they can cheat to get the answers. Knowing that, I would like you to assist in setting up several code puzzles for the Second Exam."

"But isn't the Second Exam in the forest?"

"Exactly. You see, each of the Genin have to obtain one scroll to pass. And while cheating is condoned during the Exams, I'd like to make it a bit harder for them to pass."

"So," Shiho began, "You want to have them figure out a series of codes, in order to get a scroll?"

"Exactly. You see, what majority of Genin forget is that being a shinobi isn't merely brute force, you have to have an adequate mental capacity as well. If it is too hard for certain students to pass, then so be; I'll take quality over quantity."

Shiho nodded as she looked at her village leader, "I understand Lady Tsunade. But what-"

Tsunade smirked, "I'm sure you'll figure it out and as for how to go about doing it, I'll have someone assist you."

* * *

Shikamaru stealthily stepped in through his front door and closed it with a dulled click. As he made his way through his living room, he slipped in through the small hallway and walked gently up the staircase.

"Where you going son?"

'_Shit…_' Shikamaru put his frustration in a solitary thought as he shut his eyes tightly, hoping he only imagined his father's voice.

"Shikamaru, are you deaf? Get your lazy ass down here." Shikamaru could practically see the smirk adorning the older man's face, the glee in his eyes for catching his son in the act.

Shikamaru sighed and resolutely trudged down the steps, running away was futile at this point. Shikato chuckled at his son's appearance.

"Boy, you look like Hell." Shikato regarded his son as he stood in front of him, completely worn down.

If Shikamaru made an attempt to glare at his father, it went unnoticed, as his indifferent expression remained solid on his face. Shikamaru crossed his arms and let out a sluggish yawn. "Yeah, that's what about an hour of sleep'll do to you, dad."

"Heh, so when did you get up this morning?" His father inquired as he took a languorous swig of his drink.

"Four thirty." A look of satisfaction grace Shikamaru's features as he saw his dad stiffen as he took a sip and did all, but spit out the substance in his mouth.

His father coughed, "That early, huh? I'd love to see the look on your mother's face when she knows that."

Shikamaru let out another unconcerned yawn, "Where is she, by the way?"

Shikato let out another chuckle, "Oh, she's not here right now," He took another swig of his sake and sat it down, "but if I were you, I wouldn't be here when she gets back." He finished cryptically.

As far as Shikamaru was concerned, that was reason enough to leave the vicinity and not return until later, _much_ later. Shikato laughed wholeheartedly as he saw his son dash towards the front door, "Aren't you going to even ask why?"

"Nope," Shikamaru said as he headed out the door, "I'd rather not know."

* * *

Shiho walked back to the Decoder Department, bringing half of her manuals with her. She obviously brought more than what was needed and she felt foolish for it. She sighed as she gripped the lighter load at the bottom tighter. The breeze from earlier in the morning had slowed and her hair didn't fly across her vision as often. The lighter load also made it easier to carry, even making the walk pleasurable.

'I really need to get out more…' She thought observantly. It was true, due to her job, she was never required to leave her office, much less socialize. 'But that doesn't mean that I can't.' Her defiant thought spoke out to the rational counterpart.

She continued on forward, until she reached her the office. Setting her books on her desk with a dignified _flop_, she sat down sprawled in her seat, exhausted. It was more exercise than she had in a long time.

'I really have to get out more, who knew I was so out of shape?' The recurring thought came into her mind once again as she sighed and leaned back in her seat so that her head went back to better view the ceiling.

Her time as a kunoichi was brief, considering the fact that she was adept and suited to be working with configuring numbers, not performing jutsu in combat. Even though she was not an active shinobi, at least anymore, she'd kept her forehead protector as a last request. It was all she had signifying her days as a Leaf kunoichi, proof she had served her Village once.

Looking at top wall for a few moments, Shiho voluntarily shut her eyes, allowing the peaceful confines of shelves of books to distract her from her work, if only for a few moments.

Breaking the wonderful silence that filled the room, she heard laughter, one that sounded feminine, "Wow, you really remind me of Shikamaru…"

'Shikamaru?' She thought before she snapped to where the voice came from. "Yamanaka-san?"

She saw the girl she met this morning holding a large stack of papers, smiling brightly at her as she closed the shoji and walked in towards her desk. "Yeah, I have the First Exam tests here, Lady Tsunade said you could help me fix them."

Shiho sat up straighter with a start, "Oh right! Well, there's a seat right there," She stated, referring to the one opposite of her desk, "We can get started."

Ino set the stack of pages on her desk and sat down in the seat.

"What was that you were saying? About Shikamaru?" Shiho asked, somewhat anxiously. Being jarred out of her rest with the mention of his name had startled her more than she realized.

"Oh," Ino started with a laugh, "I was just saying how much you reminded me of him then." Then the younger girl got a mischiefious twinkle in her eyes, " He sleeps on the job too."

Shiho became wide-eyed, "No! I wasn't sleeping on the job, I was just-"

"Shiho, relax! I wasn't being serious, although," She continued suspiciously as she cupped her chin between her thumb and finger and raised a thinly shaped eyebrow in false contemplation, "you _are_ giving me enough reason to be…"

"Well, I wasn't," Shiho said, not faltering, "And shouldn't we be working on adding the codes to the test?" She inquired truthfully as she tried to also change the subject.

"Yeah, we can do that," Ino said as she went through the pile of papers, then a smirk graced her features, "While you tell me what you were doing."

Shiho sighed, figuring that Ino would obviously find out, no matter how much she tried to avoid it, "I was thinking…" She began vaguely.

"About what?" The Mind Transferring kunoichi leaned her elbow on the desk, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. Ino couldn't help it; the need to pry was strong, especially when Shiho seemed to be apprehensive about something. Her interrogation skills also went subconsciously to work.

Shiho sighed again, "Of my days as a kunoichi." She opted to say that, rather than what she had _really_ thinking of, or more _whom_.

"Oh…" Ino faded off for a moment considering it. 'That explains the Forehead Protector around her waist…' She thought mutely. "So, you miss it?"

"Yeah," she said solitarily as she passed one of her manuals to Ino for her to look at. Shiho took one of the various copies of the First Exam and looked over it.

After a few moments in silence, Ino broke the silence once again, "Yeah, I'd miss it too…why'd you quit?" Ino asked suddenly and then mentally scolded herself for doing so. 'It's none of my business if she quit or didn't!' "Um, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She added hastily, feeling slightly foolish.

"It's okay Yamanaka-san," Shiho smiled slightly as she reassured Ino.

"Shiho, you can call me Ino," Ino started to giggle, "Yamanaka-san sounds like something you would call my father."

Shiho's face flushed and she nodded, "Okay, Ino. I did resign, because even though I excelled at my missions, I wasn't really cut out to live the life of a shinobi."

Ino nodded in understanding as she pointed out an acceptable code for them to use, "I sometimes used to think that. I mean, my father's a respected shinobi in this village and he was always expected to have a son to follow his example. Instead, he ended up with me," She ended with a chuckle.

Shiho started to decrypt the code as Ino timed it, seeing how long it would take for an average academy student to do it. "So you're only doing it because your father's a ninja?" She asked as she continued to write out the possible solutions.

"No, honestly," She stopped with a sigh, "I don't think I could picture myself doing anything else…" She smiled as counted the seconds, "I crave the excitement."

Shiho smiled also, "That doesn't surprise me. It's just; I've never had the heart to be a true shinobi, not really. And I was much more interested in figuring out problems, but not the action of actually doing it."

"But, isn't that what you're doing?" Ino's eyebrow creased after hearing Shiho's statement.

"Yes, but when I'm doing this, I don't worry about if the words or numbers get _killed_, just how they fit together."

They went back into a steady silence as Shiho continued to scratch charcoal on parchment for patterns and Ino kept track of the minutes.

Ino still thought about Shiho's previous words.

Was killing ever an issue for her? Yes and no. She always reasoned with herself that killing another person simply had to be done to complete the job, if it was necessary. Entering someone else's mind and invading their deepest, darkest thoughts? Only if it was for the sake of her village. Now _torture_…she never liked that word, it didn't describe what she did, or rather, it was a negative connotation to what she did. If by torture, she'd enter the crevices of mental thought, broke her opponent from the inside, made them scream for mercy, healed them on the outside and then walked out unscathed with a smile on her face…

Then yes, she tortured to the highest degree, all for her village.

She took eyes off the clock to look at Shiho. Cool focused calculation was all she saw; Shiho may have been a good kunoichi, but she was right, she didn't really fit the description of a kunoichi. For the sake of her village, she gave up that post, because if your heart weren't the one of a shinobi, _the will of fire_, then you would ultimately fail, no matter how good you were.

Ino saw Shiho blow upward at a wayward strand of hair as she continued her work. 'Hmm, something has to be done about that…' She put her focus back on the clock, to regain the time she didn't keep up.

Shiho quickly set her pencil down and looked up, "Done. How long was it?"

"Three minutes and twenty-four seconds." Ino informed the older girl as she took her eyes away from the clock.

"Alright, then the approximate time for an Academy student should be six minutes and forty-eight seconds." Shiho announced firmly, "That should give them enough time formulate and solve the problem."

'Then I'll get started on writing out the problem and how to get the answer on one of the test, then get it to the printing press…' Ino thought to herself. "Thanks Shiho!" She said brightly, as she got up to leave with her papers and the paper Shiho used to write out her answer, "I'll come back if I need help with anything else. Bye!"

"Okay Ino, have a nice day." Shiho waved as she walked out and closed the shoji.

Ino walked out, relived she was getting this done, but still unsure about something. When Shiho told her what she was thinking, she _lied_. She knew she did. Maybe it was nothing and Ino was thinking too much of it, but why did she get the feeling that it was about her strategizing teammate…?

* * *

Temari had stayed out and about in Konohagakure. Despite her _escort_ and his indifferent antics, she was not going to spend the day enclosed by the four walls of her Hotel room.

She had thought of getting a head start and going to Hokage Tower to discuss the new changes to the Exams, but why do that when it was intended for her to spend the day around Konoha and tonight going over the arrangements with everyone else?

She sighed as she crossed her legs on the bench she currently occupied and leaned her fan off the back of it. 'What a waste of a day…' She thought as a frown set on her face. The Exams were not only meant to test the abilities of Genin of the host and other villages, but to show unity, make new friends, and ultimately better bonds with the Five Great Nations.

'But I get stuck with a lazy, nonsocial Chunnin…figures.' A scowl set itself upon her face as she sat annoyed. She didn't really think of Shikamaru that way, to an extent. However, she had more than tolerated him up until this point. She huffed, she had to admit, no one, with the exception of him, had ever had the gall to ditch her, let alone imply it.

She laughed humorlessly, 'Of course Nara wouldn't care what I, or anyone else for that matter, think of him.' She crossed her arms and sat farther back onto the bench. She spoke aloud this time, "That damn lazy-"

"Are you talking about me?" A male voice inquired and Temari sat up with a start, slightly startled out of her reverie. She the audibly growled and looked to her right.

"You _are_ aware that I should kick your ass for scaring me that way?" She stated lowly as she narrowed her eyes in contempt.

"Heh, so I scared you?" He smirked and tread closer to her while she mentally cursed at that slip of her tongue. She turned her head the opposite direction as he sat beside her.

"Of course not!" She said through gritted teeth, "Where would you get that idea from, Nara?"

"Other than the fact that you said it…" He mused as her scowl deepened. He grinned wider and came in close until her was close to her ear, his breath dancing on her lobe, "I saw you stiffen too."

Whether the action Shikamaru did was intended or not, Temari felt it all the same, like a surge of chakra being pumped into a dormant heart. She turned towards him with a smirk of her own, "You better watch it Shikamaru, I already warned you this morning…"

Then sat there on that bench, for a moment regarding each other with their unrelenting stares. Then Shikamaru suddenly got up and put his hands in his pockets, "Of course you did, now we better hurry up, it's getting late."

Temari blinked, not realizing how late it had really gotten, Konoha's powdery blue sky vanished and was etched in a sunset. 'Have we really been here that long?…' She thought numbly to herself as she followed suit and got up as well.

Strapping her fan to her back, she fell in step with the Chunnin, crossing her arms as she walked. Outwardly, she had calmed to a cool indifference. Inside, she was boiling with an indescribable fury, how _dare_ he disregard her threat?

She glanced over at him as he continued to walk by, as if nothing happened, as if _she_ wasn't there. Despite how she was currently feeling, she would not gratify him with her anger. If he wanted to pretend nothing happened, two could play that game.

They continued onward to Hokage Tower in the same fashion they were in as they left the bench.

"Have you been enjoying the view?" He asked, but came out more in the form of a statement.

"What?" Temari asked, not knowing what he was talking about. She'd been to Konoha several times and now he chooses to ask her if she thought it was beautiful?

"You've been sneaking glances at me for almost the entire time." He stated the fact, almost exasperated.

She gritted her teeth in frustration, "Prove it," She said low enough for him to hear, challenging him to do so.

He merely looked over to her with his half lidded eyes and inquired if she was serious, unconcerned about her squared shoulders or the glare she held his face to. Her abrupt agility caught him off guard once again as she grabbed the collar of his Chunnin vest and pushed him against the wall of the ramen stand they ate at earlier.

Shikamaru expected her eyes to display anger, a fury that that exemplified the warning she stated earlier. However...looking into the depth of her eyes, he saw neither anger nor disapproval. The look in her eyes was something Shikamaru had never seen, directed at him especially. They glazed over and held something feral; an unexpressed anger was still there, but that look..._Lust…_

She pulled him towards her until his face was ghosting over hers, his mouth agape in shock as her lips inched closer. Her breath kept rising and falling from his lips with every breath she took She then smiled and said against his lips, "We better hurry up, it's getting late."

As quickly as she had grabbed hold of him, she released him and walked towards Hokage Tower with Shikamaru standing stunned against the ramen stand.

He exhaled deeply and wondered why he felt so _hollow_, the words she had reversed back to him still replaying in his mind.

* * *

…I think I made Temari OOC, just at the end, what do you think? This is my first time ever writing Temari's character, so I hope Tema fans aren't going to flame me…Other than that, I don't think this chapter was too bad…

And as for the _**votes**_, you can be a judge of that…

**ShikaTema**: 24 _**(The current winner!)**_

**ShikaIno**: 16 _(Come on fans for this couple, you can do better than that!)_

**ShikaShiho**: 13 _(Remember to support the new girl on the block!)_

**Undecided**: 2 _(We'll wait for your final thoughts…)_

I'm _STILL_ taking votes, so don't stop, they also help encourage where the story would go, so keep that in mind.

As for the prologue, I shall attempt to explain again because I didn't do a good job last time, it was a flashback Shikamaru was reminiscing on, however, this event has not happened as of yet, but will happen later in the story…I think that covers it…

And Naputo, you were right, she _did_ have a Konoha protector around her waist…still didn't make it any easier to write, but oh well, I like a challenge.

And I'll be sending PM's to certain reviewers of this story soon, I promise. I usually write review replies in the story, but I never have time to anymore…

_The third's a wheel, but it just keeps spinning and spinning and spinning…_

DAC


	4. Chapter 3: An Interesting Scenario

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: An Interesting Scenario

* * *

Ino was now walking to Hokage Tower with her sensei and Anko Mitarashi, along with a few ANBU, who were still concealed by their animalistic porcelain masks. She turned to him with a mischievous smirk on her face, concealing her true intentions, as they were halfway there.

"So?" She had asked her vague question, her arms crossed as she regarded him.

"So what?" Ibiki asked back, turning to her with his brow line raised, an underlying amusement on his face.

She rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she didn't ask the whole question, almost expecting him to know what she was asking. Then again, knowing him, he probably did know. Nevertheless, she still stated it, "When am I getting my coat?"

His face wrinkled again, this time in confusion, "Your coat?"

"Yes, like the one you're wearing." She explained to him further.

"When you become Tokubetsu Jounin, no sooner, no later."

Her playful expression dimmed as she let out an aggravated sigh, "But how will I be taken seriously by the rookies if I'm not wearing one?"

Despite how much her mentor seemingly was bothered at her naturally over exaggerated behavior, she knew she was growing on him. It was all a part of the Yamanaka charm, after all.

"You could always wear your Chunnin vest," He stated with a cool rationality that always made Ino glower inwardly at him, "And last time I checked, weren't _you_ still a rookie?"

The feigned innocence that garnished his last statement only made his protégé glare in contempt. He knew, perfectly well, that she was no longer a mere rookie. In fact, while some still referred to that infamous group of nine Genin as 'rookies', it was not a term that was held in such high regard for them anymore. Each had grown, blossomed into their individual fields, even if that advancement wasn't in rank.

And besides, even if you held a level of respect by wearing one, the standard Chunnin vests were hideous. Moss green, unnecessary (to a degree), and they did nothing to augment Ino's figure, which is why she never wore it, though she accepted it graciously.

However, the same couldn't be said about the Tokubetsu coats. It would drape over her slender physique without showing off and she would wear it well, perhaps one without the sleeves…

The added bonus of respect and power wearing one was also enough to make her smile with glee. Of course, convincing her sensei to comply could prove to be more difficult than she thought if his resolve held.

"Well _sensei_," She started coolly looking forward, "I don't suppose I was a rookie when interrogated Gouzu and Meizu Oni last week." She glanced in his direction for a moment, satisfied with the brief disapproval reflected on his face before frowning when he finally smirked.

"Actually Ino," his dark irises appeared to shine, "You were still considered a rookie, since that was the first interrogation you did, _solo_."

She scowled and laughter emitted from under porcelain faces, breaking the tension from the heated discussion.

A throaty chuckle was heard before the wily kunoichi spoke, "Come on _babyface_, don't you think you're being a little hard on her, considering _you_ were still a rookie until you were fifteen?"

All amusement washed from Ibiki's face and Ino had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. The present ANBU chose to keep silent this time, the present tension only raising magnitudes.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Mitarashi?" The older man said with an emphasized calm as he continued to look forward, his face clear of emotion. It was the classic _calm before the storm_, and Anko erupted in another boisterous laughing fit before calming down again. Zodiac based faces regarded each other, their weariness only obscured by their masks.

"_Well_," She tilted her head upwards slightly and tapped her index finger on her chin, "You said, '**Dammit woman, if I've said it once, I've said it several times, **_**don't call me by that name!**_**'**" She ended huffily from quoting his past statement in a gruff, mocking tone.

Ino shut her eyes as she kept her hand poised on her mouth; the onslaught of giggles begging to be ripped from her throat. Ibiki continued without missing a beat, "And yet, here we are, you referring to me by a name that's not my own." He retained his calm, which only served to further cause his comrades to question his sanity.

"But I didn't call you by _'that name'_, I called you _'babyface'_, there's a big difference you know." The snake summoner stated the technical fact and Ibiki faltered his façade for one moment. Anko walked up next to Ino's other side and put a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, for her to put up with you, for a whole _year_, I don't even think I could do it!"

Ibiki and Ino were seasoned enough to know that was a lie. She may not have been in the Torture Department, but Anko's pastime was torturing Ibiki, and it was one she had easily succeeded in. The only problem with this was that, rather than him being in a generous, complying mood, he would only get increasing riled up, and if she wanted that coat, she had to find a way to-

Ino azure orbs widened with realization before narrowing and giving Anko a sidelong glance, to which Anko responded silently with a wink.

"Anko-sensei, Ibiki-sensei isn't hard to be around," Ino started tentatively before brightening her disposition, "In fact, he's absolutely right."

Ibiki turned his head slightly, his brow line quirked questioningly.

"I mean, why should I get a Tokubetsu coat before my time? It's obvious that I'm not skilled enough to get one yet." She shrugged off her last statement indifferently.

"Ino, I never said you were not skilled enough."

"But who am I to complain," She continued despite his comment, "Ibiki-sensei has been patient enough to teach and deal with me. And even if he entered the Chunnin Exams at fifteen, it only means that he worked harder and was more mature to deal with it. I'm sure he worked very hard to obtain the status he has today."

Ibiki sighed dejectedly and rubbed his temple with a callous forefinger. He knew his student was clever and intelligent, not to mention sneaky and manipulative. Of course, those were qualities that he had liked about her, but being at the other end of it wasn't exactly a wanted position. He began considering the harm of actually just lending her the jacket.

'She'd know that she could push my buttons, and even if she already knew that, it would only be confirmed. Then she would feel that she wouldn't have to work as hard anymore, not to mention the politics of it…'

Favoritism was something Ibiki loathed to the highest degree. Giving her, an intern, a Tokubetsu coat, even for a day, would damage the image he wanted to maintain. It was simply out of the question.

Morino Ibiki would not be one upped by a sixteen-year-old girl. Especially one with big pleading blue eyes…

* * *

"Shiho?"

A mumbled reply was drowned out by an exhausted yawn as her glasses slid from the crook of her node onto the desk.

"Shiho?" Her coworker asked again as she removed a set of volumes, A through G, from a nearby bookshelf. Her short brown hair swayed as she shook her head before falling back into place.

She prodded her lightly on the shoulder with her elbow and only received a drowsy sigh in response. Holding the stack of books from the bottom, she went around to the other side of the desk, where she faced the front.

The abrupt smack heard from several books dropping on one area at the same time caused a startled Shiho to raise her head quickly. Her eyes were out of focus and her flaxen locks fell unceremoniously in front of her face, several sticking up at all angles of her head, forming a platinum halo. She picked up her glasses that were still on her desk, blinking a few times to focus her vision.

"You should be glad Youkai isn't here." The brunette said, referring to their boss as she shook her head slightly as she took in Shiho's tousled clothes and hair.

Shiho attempted to pat her hair down and brush it out of her eyes to no avail. It continued to stick up and determinedly obstructed her vision, "How do you do it, Kireme-san?"

"Hmm?" Kireme took the books off Shiho's desk and returned them to their original place across the room. "Do what?" She urged the blonde to continue.

"Remain an active kunoichi and still manage to keep your hair straight. I mean, it shouldn't be complicated, but…" Shiho sighed and pressed her fingers onto her pounding temple, "Never mind."

"Well, I would tell you to relax and try to get some rest," She said returning in front of Shiho's desk, putting her hands on the top and leaning forward, "But I think you were already doing that."

Shiho laughed dryly at her coworker's statement, and then frowned when another blonde hair found itself in front of her face. She sighed and placed her elbow on the desk, leaning her head against her palm, "So where is Youkai-taishou?"

"He went to the meeting at the Administration Office."

"Already?" Shiho asked, more interested than she should've been.

Kireme raised an inquiring eyebrow before Shiho let out a nervous, somewhat forced laugh, "I mean to say that, I was hoping to possibly go, I've never been to one of the proceedings before."

"They're not exactly interesting, Shiho." The woman regarded her colleague skeptically. She took in Shiho's eager expression and her tentative way of covering it up before piecing it together. "You know, I don't understand you Shiho." She stated curtly, her disapproval evident.

Shiho's naturally thin eyebrows crinkled quizzically, "What do you mean Kireme-san?" She asked, hoping for elaboration on the issue.

Kireme crossed her arms, "If you like that Chunnin, then you should do something about it."

Shiho's orbs widened under her follicles, "I have done something about it," She stated in her defense.

"Asking to go to Hokage Tower with him, isn't exactly counted as a date." The brunette pointed out.

A light hue painted the younger woman's cheeks as she slightly bowed her head shamefully. Perhaps she had been foolish, to think slight meetings and brief conversations would develop into something more. Shiho had never been exactly skilled in the field of dealings with the opposite sex, outside a professional setting. Putting herself out there was never a strong suit either. "What do you suggest then, Kireme-san?" She asked quietly, knowing that her question would be heard regardless.

The older woman sighed and sat down in front of Shiho, "Get his attention." She said simply with a shrug.

"How?" Shiho asked quietly again, her head still bowed.

Kireme tapped her index finger on her chin in contemplation. "Getting him alone for once would be a change." She stated bluntly and Shiho's pink cheeks turned claret. The thought of her being alone, with Shikamaru, was almost overwhelming. Who knows how she would conduct herself?

"But how- in a matter of speaking, what would we do?" She asked a little flustered.

"You really have no experience with this, do you Shiho." It was a stated fact, not a rhetorical question, and it only caused for Shiho to bow her head further and hide her embarrassment. Kireme sighed, "Talk, like you would do normally, then ask to join him for lunch."

Shiho looked up, marveling the woman in front of her. Her nonchalance over the whole situation was almost daunting, which only served to worry Shiho more. If simply talking about subjects, such as this one, were difficult for her, how would she do if she were in the situation?

Confidence was something Shiho had, when it came to abilities she was sure of. Things to be memorized, items to be studied, variables to convert, those were simple. However, when it came to an emotional aspect, confidence was something Shiho lacked. Keeping track of her own emotions was hard enough; dealing with someone else's would be on another level entirely.

After all, that had be the reason her script was meticulously signed on her resignation as a kunoichi.

Kireme regarded her comrade for a moment. She really felt for the girl, not being able to do anything about how she felt, but if she really wanted that Chunnin, she would learn, eventually.

The brunette rose from her seat, "I think I'm going home Shiho." She said, seeing that the younger woman had decided to remain quiet after her last statement. She walked over to the shoji and looked back, "You should go home too, it's not healthy to be here so long."

Shiho smiled tiredly and waved her off, "Nonsense. Besides, someone has to stay here, with Youkai-taishou being gone and you also leaving. I'll lock up in another hour or so."

Kireme gave the girl a final look, "Alright Shiho, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kireme-san!" She said as the older woman closed the shoji behind her.

* * *

Remarkably, Shikamaru found it in himself to move himself off Ichiraku's outside wall and trail behind the liaison of Suna, putting his suddenly clammy palms in his pants pockets.

He averted his gaze off her sauntering back almost immediately before resting it and keeping it on her.

Nothing had happened, a mantra that replayed in his mind. It was simply a matter of cause and effect. He'd willingly egged her on, the reason not even fully known in his mind, and after the event that just took place; he doubted its significance anymore. Then she responded, in a way he had expected, anger. The rest seemed to come gradually and it wasn't long before he literally felt his back against the wall. And after that…

His fingers worked nimbly in one of his pockets as he took out a cigarette out of its white plastic case. A silver lighter followed after and he soon had the cancerous object mercilessly grinded between his teeth, lit and releasing wisps of smoke. He sucked the cigarette, craving its nicotine and the tip lit up in protest.

His eyes shut for a moment and opened, his gaze again landing back to her. He couldn't help, looking at her figure as she walked up the steps, her fan bar swaying in time with her hips.

He drew in more numbing nicotine to stop his thoughts. He was heading for dangerous territory, thinking of her in that way. She wasn't- _they_ weren't involved with each other in that way. And he'd rather it be kept that way.

She reached the set of double doors before for him and silently walked inside, not even acknowledging his presence behind her. He followed as soon as the doors shut behind her and went in, the room full of several elite Examiners and ANBU guards.

"Shikamaru, Temari," Ino said across the room, waving for them to come next to her. He looked over and sighed, smoke emitting from his mouth. He'd have to thank her later for that.

Ino greeted him with a bright-eyed smile, which only made a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach, recalling what had just occurred between him and Temari. 'Or what _didn't_ happen…' He thought wearily as he sat down next to his teammate's left side.

Ino looked past him for a moment before leaning in close to his ear, "Why didn't Temari come over?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Shikamaru bit down on his cigarette again, "Beats me."

She looked puzzled as she looked past him again, where Temari was, and looked back before sitting forward, crossing her legs. "So what happens at one of these things?"

He smirked, "What, you didn't ask Ibiki?"

"Didn't get to, we were talking about something more important."

"Like what?" Hs eyebrow quirked upwards, half amused and half skeptical.

She sent him a casual grin, "My wardrobe for the Chunnin Exam." She looked back forward, satisfied with the look of disbelief etched on his face.

"You're joking, right?" He gaped at her critically. "You're a first time proctor for the Chunnin Exams, going to a meeting that concerns one of the most important events of the year, and you're concerned abut what you're wearing?"

"Obviously," she said unabashed. "At any rate, I really didn't have time to ask anyways. I had to change each one of the tests."

Her comment struck Shikamaru more than she may have even intended. There were, exactly, three hundred and forty-eight participates in this year's Chunnin Exams. On record, the largest one held with over 100 three-man teams.

"And how'd you do that in time?"

She huffed expectantly, furling and unfurling her right hand, "With help, of course. All the interns had to do it."

"Ah, well, that's what you get for working in a sadistic department." He closed his eyes, sat back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

"Jerk," She muttered and he smirked when he heard her insult clearly in his ear. "And what happened to your New Year resolution?"

He expected she must've had her arms crossed at this point, but decided not to open his eyes and check; he knew her all too well by now anyways. "What about it?" He gritted his question through his teeth, keeping a hold on his cigarette.

He kept his eyes closed, but could feel her eyes on him, most likely narrowed in contempt. "You're smoking again…" She said, far too softly for his, and her, taste.

"You've noticed." He replied, gently as well. A string of smoke weaving upwards as he lulled his head back.

He expected an onslaught of insults, maybe a smack or two to his bicep. Instead, he received a sigh in response, and the general chatter among proctors, awaiting the Hokage. He opened his right eye and took the cigarette out of his mouth, twirling it between his fingers gingerly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her ponytail following the rhythm, "Nothing, it's just-" She stopped abruptly and sighed, "Nothing."

Ino was never the type to hold back her thoughts. At times, that was a pain, but over the years, it became a virtue he could respect as well. She had no reason to do it then, so why would she suddenly do it now?

"Tell me," Shikamaru urged. For some reason, he wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"_He_ stopped smoking if something bothered _him_," She said lowly, but firmly continuing, "And _you_ start if something bothers _you_. So you tell me, Shikamaru, what's wrong?" She looked him straight in his face now, unwavering.

He thought over her words for a moment, and then chuckled darkly at the irony. The odds of two troublesome women, throwing his words at him on the same night, had gone up. Ino face scrunched up, as if she was trying to figure something out, "What's so funny?" She asked, slightly put-off, but she retaining her calm.

"Life." He answered her second question and her cerulean orbs (due to the lighting) had widened. She stayed quiet waiting for him to continue and he obliged, "Temari did the same thing earlier."

"Asked you what was wrong?" She inquired, not following.

"No, quoted me."

Her eyes narrowed questioningly a moment, "But what does that- did something happen between you and Temari?"

He took the cigarette in his hand, put it in his mouth and inhaled, the tip brightening in response.

"Oh, that explains a lot…" She murmured and he nodded, returning back to his previous position, slouched with his hands behind his head.

The double doors opened and the Godaime entered, with Shizune in tow. All of the room's inhabitants stood and bowed to their superior, greeting her as they parted, creating a sufficient path to her seat. As Tsunade settled herself in her seat, Shikamaru flicked his cigarette carelessly in the trash, not wanting her to say anything about it. His first Chunnin Exam proceeding became all the more memorable because of it.

Shizune walked over to the side of the room briefly near Kotetsu, who must've given her the attendance of everyone in the room. Ino nudged Shikamaru's side, directing his eyes over to the obscure corner. Noticing the Hokage's aide spent an unnecessary minute next to him, Ino and Shikamaru saw a blush crept up her cheeks and a reciprocated reaction from the Chunnin, though his was harder to see due to the gauze wrapped around the middle of his face.

"That's so cute! I think they'd make a great couple." Ino's eyes brightened as she observed the older Chunnin and Shikamaru shook his head. Leave it to Ino to not only spot a potential couple, but to comment on it too. He wouldn't have been surprised if this time next week, Ino told him that she had successfully gotten them together.

Shizune returned to her leader's side quickly and handed her the attendance, along with a few other documents. Tsunade accepted them and addressed the large group, "Now, let's begin…"

* * *

Why had she done it?

Her intentions had seemed more than insignificant now. _They crossed the line_.

And she had been one to always loathe cowardice, but for some odd reason, she couldn't find it in herself to look at him after what had transpired. She had walked forward, with her head held high, _what a joke_.

It was honestly perplexing, and it didn't even mean anything.

_Right?_

Of course, he'd never know that, he wouldn't figure it out and if, by the off chance, he _did_ happen to figure it out, she could easily brush him off, deny, and ask him to prove it for reassurance. After all, he was the one who was supposed to get hot and bothered, not her.

She glanced over, for no more than a second, and saw Ino looking at her expectantly. To further concrete her theory, she should've went over there and sat right beside him, as if to say, 'See, maybe if you should follow your own advice about bothering bothersome women, _don't do it_.'

It was his fault.

She turned her eyes away and expected that she did the same. Whether or not she got the message, she wouldn't know. Yamanaka always seemed like she found things out, one way or another. And Shikamaru…would push the issue away under a veil of smoke. _Like always_.

She pursed her lips and crossed her legs; her hands lying on top one another on her knee. His reaction was expected, and hers was not wanted. Instead of her feeling a release, a pleased sensation that would've further established her dominance, it was frustration and the fact that she had willingly gotten herself in this situation, only made it all the more…

"_Troublesome…"_

* * *

(Curls up in a ball) Okay, I know what you're ALL thinking…

"Where the _Hell_ was she going with this?!"

Honestly, I have no idea. Recent events have caused me to write Temari's character as she was displayed in this chapter; sorry for OOCness…Then again, Temari's voice actor IS a soap opera star, so…

I have no OC's in this story, as of yet, but I did take liberties with names, like Shiho's coworker and boss, who've been seen before. Kireme is a way of saying, "break", youkai is one way of saying "solution", and taishou is "boss.'

I've seen you've all been devoted readers, so lets go over the breakdown…

**ShikaTema**: 23 (reviews) 17 (poll) **40** (total) _**(Winner second chapter in a row!)**_

**ShikaIno**: 18 (reviews) 20 (poll) **38** (total) (_Runner up by a nose and blonde hair!)_

**ShikaShiho**: 12 (reviews) 11 (poll) **23** (total) _(Come on, nerds need love too!)_

**Undecided**: 1 _(Almost everyone has decided!)_

All right, you know the deal by now; I'm only a slave to the numbers. (sounded kinda like Shiho there, huh?)

_First is the worst, second is the best, but third is the one with the treasure chest…_

DAC


End file.
